Communication
by mugglelover27
Summary: Post 3x19. Spoilers up through that point. Emma talks to Killian about the incident with Henry, and they work through some problems. Oneshot. Fluffy.


_**A/N:**__ Hello, everyone! Kat again, with my second Captain Swan fic! This was originally going to just be a fluffy filler fic, but my feels took over while I was writing the first bit and it turned into something a tad more serious. Cookies for anyone who finds the Buffy the Vampire Slayer reference. Enjoy!_

Communication

Killian awoke in his room at Granny's to a flash of lightning and the rumble of thunder. It wasn't the storm that had woken him, but the lack of movement that accompanied it. He was used to sleeping below deck on the Jolly Roger where a storm meant the ship would be rocking more than usual. Here on land there was a severe lack of such movement, and he just couldn't get used to it.

After a few long moments he gave up trying to sleep and decided to head downstairs to the diner. It wasn't open yet, but the proprietor tended to leave things unlocked, as he had recently discovered.

Descending the stairs he noticed the door to the diner sat slightly ajar and light emanated from it. He knew it could not yet be any of the staff, and so he slowly nudged the door open so as not to startle whomever was on the other side.

"Swan?"

The blonde turned in her stool at the counter. "Killian? What are you doing up?"

"I could ask the same of you." He retorted.

"The storm woke me..." She said timidly, knowing it seemed a childish thing to say.

"Aye." Is all he could think to reply. He felt tense. It was hard for him to face her since the day she had discovered Zelena's curse upon him. "I apologize for intruding." He turned back towards the door and made to leave.

"Killian, wait!" Suddenly the door was closed before him. "Sorry..." Emma said sheepishly from behind him. "I didn't mean to do that. My magic gets away from me sometimes."

"That's quite impressive." He complimented. "But if you'll excuse me."

"Don't leave yet. Please." Her tone was serious. He turned once more to face her and nodded his head slightly. She indicated the stool next to her, and he reluctantly took a seat. "Henry told me how he was trying to run away."

"Aye." He said quietly, his face stern; eyes trained on the counter in front of him.

"And that you were trying to help him get back to New York."

"I am sorry, Swan. I should have stopped him; brought him to you..." His voice was full of regret and guilt, causing Emma's chest to tighten.

"Yes, you should have... But thank you for stopping him from taking my car. I can't believe I actually handed him the keys without thinking about that." As she spoke she tried to make eye contact with him, but he refused to look up. "Killian." He continued to stare at the counter. "Killian, please look at me." She pleaded. He slowly lifted his eyes to meet hers. "Look, I know you're a pirate, and that means you've never been much for the teamwork stuff, but if I'm going to have you on my team I have to trust you. And that means we have to... Well... Communicate. Do you get what I'm saying here?"

"I do. Swan, I am so sorry for what I did." His voice was low and desperate. "I thought it was best at the time. I never intended to betray your trust."

"I know." She said gently, reaching up and putting her hand over his on the counter. "I believe you."

His face was awash in disbelief and hope. "Swan..." He breathed, a relieved smile forming on his lips.

She slowly removed her hand. "So," her tone was lighter and more playful, "wanna see some magic?"

"Absolutely, love." He grinned. It had been too long since he had used the term of endearment, and it brought a light to her eyes.

With a flick of her wrist appliances began to work, cups floated overhead, and moments later two cups of hot chocolate were sitting before them on the counter.

"You're amazing, Swan."

"I know." She replied cheekily as she added the final touch to the drinks; a sprinkle of cinnamon. Killian watched as she took a sip and her entire body seemed to relax at the warmth. She noticed his gaze resting on her. "You have your rum and I have this." She remarked, taking another sip.

"I'm beginning to understand the joys of this concoction." He said as he took a sip of his own hot chocolate. He observed her over the rim of his cup, admiring how content and calm this drink seemed to make her. He rarely saw her so comfortable. It seemed as if, for just this moment, she was allowing her walls to come down.

They finished their drinks and headed back upstairs. In the hallway they came to stand outside the door to Emma's room.

"Sleep well, Swan." He turned towards his own room.

"Killian." She walked until she was standing in front of him. "I-I need everyone on my team to be well rested if we're going to take down that witch." Her tone suddenly became gentle. "So, get some sleep."

A soft smile spread across his lips. "As you wish." Those three words somehow had the power to make her feel safer than she had ever felt before.

Leaning up, she pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek. A pulse of magic burst forth from where they stood. Emma's face filled with awe as she looked into Killian's, thoroughly confused, eyes.

"Emma…" his tone bordered on questioning. She put her arms around his neck, leaning up once more. He began to pull back. "Wait y-"

"Trust me." She breathed before meeting their lips in a soft, loving kiss.

Moments later they drew apart.

"Your magic?" he asked, worry etched across his brow.

She snapped her fingers, producing a small ball of light. "Still here." She beamed, an excited laugh escaping her lips as he pulled her into an embrace.

He held her close as if afraid it was all a dream. Resting his forehead against hers he marveled at the smile she wore. Bold, effulgent, and meant only for him. He kissed her again; long, passionate, and filled with all the love he had for her.

A door in the hallway opened, slowly. "Ugh." Henry let out a disgusted cough. "This is the second time _this week _I've seen one of my moms making out with someone." The two broke apart, laughing as the boy retreated back into the room.


End file.
